100 Years of Hunger Games
by totesme086
Summary: Attention people of Panem! The games are back and better than ever! After the 3rd great uprising, the games are at a whole new level! Plus, we'll hear a speech from our president, Elizabeth Primrose Everdeen-Mellark!
1. Chapter 1

The Tributes

District 1- Echo and Annabelle

District 2- Kayla and Mikayla

District 3- Keigan and Brenna

District 4- Claire and Sierra

District 5- Lexie and McKenna

District 6- Brianna and Charlotte

District 7- Abby and Audrey

District 8- Anna and Bronwyn

District 9- Evin and Shelby

District 10- Cara and Olivia

District 11- Sydney and Margaret

District 12- Tess and Mazzie

Chapter 1- The Reapings

District 1- Echo's POV

I am psyched. I have been training since I was ten- and now, it is finally my year to volunteer. What is even better is the fact that my best friend of 4 years, Annabelle, will join me. And, this year, since it is the 100th games, there is not one twist, but two. First, all of the tributes are girls. And second, two tributes can live. So this year, I check in and wait, they call a name, and before Miss Wilson can finish saying who it is, I shout, "I volunteer as tribute!" When they call the other girl, Annabelle volunteers. We go up and shake hands. This is going to be flippin' awesome.

District 2- Mikayla's POV

I am totally bored. I mean, I am like, the best career there is, and they expect me to fight against a bunch of girls? I can take down 200 lb 18 year olds. Most of the girls won't even be trained. I have got this one in the bag. As usual, they call a name, I volunteer, and I go up on stage, and wait for the other tribute. And guess who volunteers? Kayla Andresen. Oh, crap.

District 3- Keigan's POV

I am very stressed. I have entered my name in 78 times. And I'm only 13. I did it to support my family, yes, but I wish I was at least a better contender. I am about 4'7", and very petite. I am smart, and some people would say that I have a twisted mind, but honestly, I would have to agree. My younger sister, Maisie, is only 10, and I love her more than anything. This morning, I put on a plain grey dress, and put my hair up with my favorite clip. I have had it since I was 9 years old. It was a gift from my cousin, Anna, from District 8. As I was herded into the roped off area, I had my fingers crossed. I was repeating in my mind _please not me please not me please not me. _And they read the name: Keigan Baker. My jaw drops. I slowly make my way up to the stage. They call the other girl, someone named Brenna. Good. I don't know her. Now I won't have a hard time killing her.

District 4- Claire's POV

I have been standing in the ropes for like, hours. District 4 always takes a while, since it is one of the largest districts. But, still. This is a little bit ridiculous. It would be cool to go to the games, but I don't want to die. Of course, they pull my name. I am 15 years old and I am tall and strong. And pretty. I shouldn't have trouble getting into the Career pack

or winning sponsors.

District 8- Anna's POV

"Anna Renee" _Crap_. I think. _I am only thirteen; I'm too young to die._ I was only entered in 3 times. A few years back, my brother, Taylor, was picked. He never came home. I don't want my parents to go through this again. I am the only kid they have left; I don't want to leave them. I know though, that my cousin Keigan, from District 3 will be watching.

District 1- Echo's POV

So after I volunteered, I was brought to the JusticeBuilding, to say goodbye to my family. My parents and brother came in. "Nicely done!" my father said. My mother was teary eyed, but said nothing. We talked small talk for a few minutes, before the Peacekeepers ushered them out. Then my boyfriend Thomas came in. We have been neighbors since we were really little, and have dated since we were 14. When he entered, he got down on one knee and said, "Echo Morgan Jaden, I know this is a bad time, but I have faith that you will make it back. Will you marry me?" he handed me a slim, bronze ring embossed with a squiggly design. "Oh my god yes!" I squealed. I put the ring on and gave Thomas a big hug. I know now what my token is. The peacekeepers came in, and Thomas left. They drove me in a car to the station, and I got on the train with Annabelle.

District 2- Mikayla's POV

I can not fricken believe it. The other tribute has to be Kayla Andresen. She is the only other person, in all of District 2 who can beat me in a fight. She is also cruel and calculating- the perfect career. I on the other hand, no matter tough I act, I have lots of soft spots and am super nice once you know me. After I say good bye to my family, I get on the train. I immediately request a room- away from her.

District 3- Keigan's POV

I am trying very hard not to cry. If I show I'm weak by crying, I have a 30% higher chance that I will not make it back. I go to the Justice building and wait for my family. Unfortunately, they do not come. It makes me somewhat nervous, but I shrug it off. I get loaded onto the train. I immediately start considering my strategy. I turned on the TV in my room to watch the reapings, when I see something that sends a feeling of dread to the pit of my stomach….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Capitol

District 8- Anna's POV

Oh. My. God. I am almost at the capitol, but oddly, that is not why I am nervous. On the train, I was watching the reapings, and Keigan was reaped also. I know that 2 tributes can survive, but only if the sponsors like them enough. It will be hard for Keigan and I also, since we are both from different districts. We are driven in a car with tinted windows to the tribute center. Later that evening, I decide to take a walk trough the TributeCenter. When, who do I see in the halls but…?

District 3- Keigan's POV

"KEIGAN!" my cousin Anna yells as she runs toward me. "Oh my god, Anna, I can't believe you were reaped, too. I saw you get reaped on the train." "Don't worry Keg; we are going to make it out."

District 2- Kayla's POV

_Ha,_ I thought as I thought about how Mikayla was so dead. See, a very, very long time ago, before I was even born, her great grandfather killed my great grand mother. My great grandmother had just given birth to my grandmother at the time. My family was furious, and filed a complaint with the capitol. The president could see how angry we were, so my family moved to the capitol. And now, when someone from their families is eligible to enter into the games, one of our family goes to district 2, volunteers for the games, and then kills them. So really, I have lived in the capitol all of my life. I am a capitol spy.

District 4- Claire's POV

So, I am not not excited, but I really do not want to die. It has been my lifelong dream to run Panem some day, and I don't want to lose it. I am very sympathetic with the capitols views, but I personally never have really wanted to be in the games. I am more of a thinker than a fighter. But, lucky for me, I actually have a fairly good chance I think, of winning the games. I am very pretty, and if that weren't good, I am tall, strong and very smart. I will use my strengths against the other tributes. And I will win because of myself, not because someone helped me.

District 10- Cara's POV

Ok so, I was reaped. Yeah, yeah, big whoop. But in all honesty, I don't give a flying crap. I mean, I live in the community home in district 10, and this is kind of nice actually. I am very strong and clever. I have already decided that I will be starting my own anti-career pack. I mean, the careers are kind of screwy, and I personally think it would be hilarious if they lost to someone from the pig district.

District 1- Echo's POV

Okay so, now, I totally have to win. I mean like, we had an all-tribute dinner earlier, and I have an awesome career pack and no competition what so ever. In my career pack I have me, Annabelle, a girl named Mikayla, and her district partner, Kayla, an awesomely tall and pretty girl named Claire, and her partner, Sierra. So, right now, I am getting ready for the tribute parade. I just met my stylist, Cameron. "Okay ladies, you are like from the district of luxury, so we need to dress it up. You need tons of sponsors, so here's what I'm thinking..." We ended up in the most stunning outfits ever: Skintight, rhinestone encrusted leggings; 7 inch high black stiletto heels, very short, see through red mesh dresses, and huge, silver hoop earrings. Our hair was piled up into sky high piles on top of our heads, accented with streaks of red, black, and silver. We had on tons of sparkly black eye make up, and 4 inch long red fake eyelashes. On top of all that, our outfits lit up. As we got onto our chariot, Cameron said, "Now remember, we want sponsors. Own the outfits; don't let the outfits own you!" Suddenly, the lights flashed on and our chariot started to roll...

District 2- Mikayla's POV

Okay, so I am pretty psyched. After seeing the other ridiculous outfits on district one as I passed them in the hall, I totally will get more sponsors. Since our district is stone working, we get to wear the awesomest costumes ever: Tight, grey leather pants with matching tank tops, thigh high black boots, and black leather jackets. But the best part? Our outfits moved. Our clothes were patterned with falling rocks, but they moved. Pretty cool, if you ask me. And we were covered in what looked like rock dust, but it shimmered. When I saw District 1, I nearly fell off of my chariot I was laughing so hard. Of course. District 1 had on ridiculously over the top and sparkly outfits. And, even though I look good in like, nothing, I was "_rock_ing" this outfit. But then again, Kayla looked perfect. Sigh. If only I could do that. But then, our chariot started to move.

District 3- Keigan's POV

Sigh. I've been sighing a lot lately. Like when I found out that I have to get dressed up for the tribute parade. Or when I saw my outfit. It is ridiculous. The entire outfit is a jumpsuit made out of silver mesh, covered in little twinkling lights. Our stylist spray painted us silver. So now; we have to ride through the capitol, on a chariot, dressed in these ridiculous outfits. I can only hope that Anna's is better


	3. Chapter 3

District 8- Anna's POV

Oh, dear god. I am sooo nervous. I have to get dressed up in some weird-ass costume, and then get paraded around the streets of the capitol. My chariot just started moving. As I move out, I can hear deafeningly loud cheering. We get going pretty fast. I wave as boldly as I can to the crowd. They cheer louder. Flowers are thrown in my direction. After a while, we pull up to the center of the capitol.

District 4- Claire's POV

After a short ride on the chariots, we arrive at the center of the capitol. A tall, thin woman with dirty blond hair elaborately styled into a braid is waiting on the well-lit balcony. The streets go silent.

"People of Panem," she says, her voice magnified by the microphone. "Many years ago, there was the first uprising. Then, thanks to my parents and a few berries, there was another. But, even after they thought they could squash out our way of life, we were there. We started the third uprising, and reclaimed Panem." As I listen to the speech, I feel a strong sense of patriotism.

"When we did, we imprisoned my horrid parents and brother. But now, thanks to the brave soldiers of the capitol, we have reclaimed the country. So now, as a reminder of our 3 sacrifices, we present to you, the tributes of the 100th Hunger Games!"

Cheers ring throughout the city. I, Claire Murray, of district 4, join them.

District 1- Echo's POV

Aaah. Victory. After the parade, I went back to the tribute center and took a nice, long shower. I still have tons to do before the interviews tomorrow. I plan to win these games. It doesn't matter if other people like me, I will win. Epically.

District 10- Cara's POV

Ugh, I just had to listen to the bitchy president give some bullshit speech on the 3 uprisings. I think only the careers appreciated those speeches. I want to win, but I don't care whether or not I die. I have a shitty life at home, and for me, this is the opportunity to be rich, famous, and say "screw you," to all the people that abandoned me. This is kind of like starting over.

District 2-Kayla's POV

I am finally at home. I waited 2 weeks in district 2, and new I have the luxury of cleanliness once again. Plus, we all know that I'm going to win. Since the capitol chooses the winner in advance, they obviously chose me. This is the opportunity to save my family a lot of trouble.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Interviews

District 3- Keigan's POV

So, after a long day of tribute parades, as well as several days of training, I have to get ready for the interviews. After training for 4 hours on how to walk, talk and act, I am finally ready to go out. I waited for a short time backstage, and then Caesar Flickerman says

"And now, for our 2nd tribute from district 3, everyone welcome Keigan Baker!" I was greeted by a smattering of light applause. I stepped carefully into the chair, trying not to step on the hem of my flowy grey dress.

"So," Caesar said. "How do you like the capitol so far?"

"Well, it's very different." I said. Damn! That is not going to win me any sponsors.

"Ah, well," he says. "It is for everyone, isn't it? So Miss Baker, do you have a strategy for the arena?"

"Um," I say. "I guess after getting to know everyone, my best strategy is probably my wits and twisted mind." The audience laughs.

"Now, Miss Baker, why would you say the latter?"

"I suppose that's what most people tell me!" I said. That's better. The audience laughs again.

"Well, Miss Baker, that's all we have time for, Best of luck in the arena!" I smile politely, and go back stage, then promptly vomit into a trash can.

District 4- Claire's POV

I am greeted by hearty applause as a walk out on stage and sit down.

"Well, Miss Murray, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." I say.

"So, tell me, tell me. What's it like in District 4?"

"Fishy." I respond. The audience laughs. It sounds ridiculous, but it is entirely true.

"So, latest rumors are saying that you are joining the Career pack. Is this true?"

"Yes Caesar, it is. I plan to join the careers, and then work my way to victory."

"Excellent strategy my dear, simply excellent. Back home, did you ever picture yourself in this situation, the Hunger Games, if you know what I'm saying?"

"I suppose I might have once or twice. But it always ended with me winning. But now that I'm actually here, and I've seen the competition, I'm not so sure whether or not that's going to happen."

"Thank you very much my dear, we'll be rooting for you." The audience claps loudly as I exit. I thin I did well. I plan to win the games, and become president of Panem. But first, I have to actually be at the arena.

**Authors Note**

Okay so yes, I know, I didn't really have the training. But the story is lagging, and they aren't at the games yet. So, if you PM me, I'll write it in. Same if you want to hear other tributes interviews. Also, I NEED REVIEWS. My goal is to get to 10 good reviews for this story. For whoever leaves the 10th review, I'll write a 1k or less one shot for them, any fandom. I'll PM you if you won.

P.s. Don't forget to check out my new Infernal Devices story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Arena

District 4-Claire's POV

I am sooo nervous. You can just about feel the tension about to explode here. All 24 of us are on the hovercraft on the way to the games. A woman comes around and uses a huge needle to inject the trackers into our arms. Normally, it would have hurt, but right now, I am so nervous that I don't feel a thing. In 2 weeks, 22 of these people will be dead. I really want to be one of the 2 that survive. I have a life, and I plan to rule Panem one day. Unfortunately, the Hunger Games were not in my agenda.

District 8- Anna's POV

I'm pretty sure that I'm going to pass out. There are so, so many what if situations that involve either me, Keigan, or both of us getting killed. We have already planned to stick together as best we can. The hovercraft is suddenly slowing down. We get off, and I go down to the catacombs. There are peace keepers. A woman says, "Into the tube, please." I swallow as best I can and step in. The tube starts to rise upward. I finally get a good, full view of the arena. I am standing in a central desert, in the center of which is the cornucopia. Surrounding it are 12 massive mountains. The desert is fairly large, about the size of my town square at home. I stand impatiently on my plate, water for the timer to go off. Right before it goes off, one of the tributes from district 6, I think her name is Brianna, jumps off her plate in an act of suicide, and explodes right as the timer goes off. I run as fast as I can, around to the side of the cornucopia, to meet Keigan.

District 10- Cara's POV

The second the timer goes off, I take off as fast as I can across the desert ground towards the cornucopia. I grab a wrapped package of some kind, and an axe. As I run toward the base of the 11th mountain, I feel a sharp pain in my wrist. I look down, to find my arm gushing blood. One of the tributes from district 2 stands a few yards a way with a knife. "Shit," I say to myself. I run all the way to the mountain and begin to climb. I don't stop climbing until I am at least a third of the way up the mountain. By this time, the sun is beginning to set, and I decide to stop for the day. I find a sort of nook under the rock, and open up my pack.

District 2- Mikayla's POV

Wow. What an adrenaline rush. I killed like, 6 people. And Kayla only killed 2. For once, I did something better than she did. We called dibs on the remainder of the supplies at the cornucopia, and hiked over to the base of the nearest mountain. Our pack is comprised of me, Kayla, Annabell and Echo from district 1, and Claire fro district 4. Her partner Sierra was killed in the bloodbath. As we settle in for the night, we hear the national anthem, and then the seal of Panem is projected across the sky with the fallen tributes.

District 3- Keigan's POV

The first tribute to be shown is Brenna from my district. Damn. None of the careers died. Then Sierra, from district 4, and Brianna, McKenna, Audrey, Tess, Mazzie, and finally Sydney. Anna and I are still alive. We set up camp inside the cornucopia. We have almost no supplies, except for an empty jug for water, a thin tarp, and a packet of beef jerky we found in the very back of the cornucopia. The temperature is dropping rapidly, and there is actually frost on the outside of the cornucopia.

"Do you think we should keep watch?" I say.

"No, I think that we should be okay." Anna says. "I doubt anyone will be out this late at night, and even if they were, I doubt they would look in the cornucopia."

Satisfied by this, we both curled up under the tarp and fell asleep.

District 10- Cara's POV

I kind of need to find a partner. I am basically half sleeping the whole night because I can't have anyone watch for me. So, after a while, I finally fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of voices. I looked up. Hiking towards my cave from about 10 yards away were the careers. And I was trapped. I had to get out of this situation, and damn fast. As soon as they were close, and I was sure that they saw me, I yelled, "HEY! Bitches! Over here! Catch me if you can!" "Oh, look." Said one of the district one tributes. Annabell, I think her name was? "There's pig girl." Oh my god. They had to get over the whole livestock thing. Suddenly, 2 knives come flying at me, each one pinning me by my sleeve to the cave wall. Aw, shit. "So, district 10, where are your pigs? Or did you have to eat them for food?" Echo said. I strained to reach my axe. It was just a few inches away from my reach. "Listen, bitches," I said. "You don't want to kill me." "Oh, pig girl, I pretty sure we do." Echo's breath was hot on my face. I inched my axe an inch or 2 closer with my foot. I pointed and screamed loudly. All of them turned around. I yanked free out of the wall, grabbed my stuff, my axe, and the 2 knives, and took off at a dead run. The careers saw me and started running. I was climbing so fast that my hands were being sliced open on the rocks. I could feel them touching my heels. I jammed my foot downwards, and heard a crack. Looking back, I could see them tumbling towards the ground. I doubt I killed them, or even severely injured them, but now I have made a decision: no more caves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a New Alliance

District 4- Claire's POV

I am awoken by the sound of a cannon. All around me, the other careers are waking up. In the distance, a huge, black cloud is moving toward us.

"Get up! Move!" I shout to the careers. The black cloud is approaching even more rapidly. We all grab our packs and start to climb the mountain. Unfortunately, the surface seems to be made of coal, and is therefore hard to climb. We scramble as best we can up the steep slope. The black cloud is even closer. I can hear voices behind me, and when I look back, and see 4 or 5 other tributes climbing behind us. As a watch, a dark swirl of smoke comes forth from the cloud, and entwines itself around a tribute. When it clears, the tribute is no longer there and a cannon goes off. Shit. "Move faster!" I yell.

District 2- Mikayla's POV

The weird smokey cloud is picking off the tributes behind us one by one. Suddenly, a huge swirl of smoke comes forwards towards me. I try to run, but my feet keep slipping. I close my eyes, ready to die. Out of no where, right when I am about to be enfulged in the smoke, Kayla jumps into the cloud. As she goes, she throws me a small silver device. I shove it in my bra and keep running. After another 15 minutes or so, the cloud fades off into the distance. We finally stop at the top of the mountain, which has a flat, grassy top. We set up our tents, surrounded by fog. As I sit quietly in mine, I feel astounded. Why did Kayla save my life? She hated me, I hated her. Then I remember the silver device she threw me. I pull it out of my bra and press a little red button on the side.

Kayla's voice comes out of it:

"Mikayla, I know I hate you, and we both know you hate me. But, I have been a capitol spy all of my life, and have killed so many, that I sacrificed myself for you. I don't love you, it was an act of morality. You'd better be grateful." With that, the device exploded.

District 3- Keigan's POV

Anna and I woke up to the sound of the cannons. Several went off. "Well, either the careers went on a killing spree, or some mutts came through and we missed it." Said Anna. "So," I said. "What do you want to do today?" "We need to find food and water." Said Anna. "I know. Where do you want to look?" "How about we try the mountain with all of the fruit trees on the top." "Good idea, but we should get headed now if we are going to. We want to get there before dark." So, Anna and I packed up our few belongings and set off towards the tree mountain. We got about halfway up before the sun started to set. We decided it would be smartest to camp here, and then get up early and head to the top in the morning. We find a small grove of trees and build a little hut by tying and bending flexible branches.

Up here, it is actually rather warm, so we lay the tarp down to sleep on. In the distance, on the black, coal mountains peak, we can see smoke and light. Evidence of other tributes. "We should probably keep watch. There are other tributes on the coal mountain." I say. "Sounds good, Anna said. "I'll take the first watch." So Anna sits just outside the hut, while I pass out immediately.

**Capitol-** Elizabeth's POV

I am furious. Kayla managed to defy me. No body defies me. But she is dead, and her family shall be too. I haven't killed my family. I've tortured them, but not killed them. Not yet. Not until I am positive that the steadily growing resistance is positively crushed. I hate my family. Except for my mother. She is deranged and could easily join my side. But my father could too. I would just have to inject him with a bit more tracker jacker venom and he wouldn't be an issue. My parents ruined my life. I went to the capitol with them, to build memorials for the hunger games. But when I visited the old district 1 training apartment, a lithe woman in her twenties offered me wine. I drank it, naturally, and now I am my powerful, unremorseful, clever self. My parents didn't know what hit me.

**Authors Note**

Ha! I left you at a cliffhanger and I added a new point of view. So, at the end of each chapter, I'll add the tributes that died that day. I actually have no idea who is going to win, so if there is a certain tribute you want to win, or another point of view you want me to add, let me know by either PM or review. Also, to the reviewer who wanted a certain someone to be lesbian, I'll add it, don't worry. Also, thanks to Victoire Collins for her awesome review.

Dead tributes

Kayla

Olivia

Bronwyn

Shelby


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- What really happened to Elizabeth

District 10-Cara's POV

After the Career incident, I decide to head down to the valley between the mountain of gems and the mountain of stone. It's at least 10 miles away, but I should be able to get there by nighttime. As I start hiking, I think of my girlfriend, Skye, back in district 10. I ended up volunteering for her, which is why I am in the games in the 1st place. I can only hope that the Capitol doesn't suspect that we are a couple. If they knew, both of us would be killed. I can only hope that she is doing okay.

District 1- Echo's POV

I don't think that I have ever felt more alive. Being in the games is like a dream come true for me. Plus, to be in the 100th hunger games is a huge honor. So far, we have only lost one career, Kayla, who ended up sacrificing herself to save Mikayla. Ugh. I think Mikayla's going soft. But, despite feeling alive, I am extremely pissed off. See, we were chasing that livestock girl up a cliff, them she sent us tumbling back down. So as of right now, we are bandaging are wounds and planning our nest hunt. "So," Annabell says. "Who do you think that we should hunt down next?" "I think we should hunt down those cousins. You know, Keigan and Anna?" Mikayla says. "Good plan." I say. "I think that they are top of the District 11 Mountain." See, a while ago, we figured out that each district has a mountain, made out of its chief export. For instance, District 12's mountain is made out of coal. That's where we are right now. The cousins are on the mountain next to us. We can see them from the peak of our mountain. So after our brief conversation, we pack up our gear and get headed for the District 11 mountain.

District 8- Anna's POV

In the morning, I am exhausted. I could see that Keigan was really tired so I let her sleep and I kept watch all night. I wake her up hastily. "Keg! Wake up!" "Huh? What? Anna, did you keep watch all night?" "Maybe," I say. "Screw you!" she says, but at that point we are both laughing. We both get up, and then head out to find breakfast. We hike down to a stream, and find some raspberries. We eat our fill, and drink plenty of water. We also manage to kill a small rabbit with a few rocks. We skin it as best we can, and cook it on a very small fire. By that point, it is about 4:30 in the afternoon. We eat an early supper of our rabbit, and collect some more berries, and dig up some roots. We wrap them up, and then settle into our hut for the night. I am fairly relaxed, but Keigan is nervous. "Anna, don't you find it fricken weird that no body's come after us yet?" "Relax, Keg." I say. I think we are going to be fine, since half of us tributes are still left. Keigan takes the first watch, while I drift off.

District 3-Keigan's POV

In the middle of the night, I can hear voices. I start shaking uncontrollably. "Anna! Wake up!" Anna rubs her eyes and comes outside. Looking out , we can see the career pack heading toward us. "Oh, shit!" I say. We don't bother grabbing our stuff, we just take off running. Suddenly, I hit something hard. "Well, well, well." A voice says. "What do we have here?" Looking up, I see one of the careers. Annabell, I think her name is. "Looks like we found the cousins." Looking over, I can see Echo holding Anna down. I scream, as loud as I can. "Don't bother," Annabell says. There's no one there to hear you." I start shaking even harder. I cannot seem to find words. Suddenly, Annabell goes stiff and I can feel something warm and wet on my face. Blood is dripping from what used to be Annabell's eye socket. I hear the boom of cannon. As Annabell collapses forward, I see the tall girl from district 4, Claire, standing behind her, holding a bloody knife. "What the hell?" Echo drops Anna. "Go!" Claire says urgently. I take off running. Behind me, I see Anna collapse. "NO!" I yell. Suddenly, something hits me in the back and everything goes black.

Capitol- Mystery POV

I sit at my computer, smiling evilly. Elizabeth had drunk the wine, and was now under my control. Every thing was proceeding as I had planned…

Authors Note

Ha! Bet the ending got you there! That is to make up for not posting for a while. Sorry! I will try to update more often. I am also looking for a beta. PM me if you are interested. The whole lesbian thing will also be explored later. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-the death of 3

District 3-Keigans POV

The last thing I remember was my face hitting the soft earth. I wake up in a small canvas tent. Waiting over me is the girl Claire, from district 4. "Whaaaa…?" I say groggily. "Shhhhh!" she says. "Listen Keigan, I need to tell you something. You don't have much time." "You mean I'm going to die?" She says nothing, but, the look she gives me clearly means yes. As I look around the tent, I notice another girl sitting in the corner. She has long dark hair. "Who's that?" I whisper. "That's Lexie." She says. "She was starving to death until I found her." "Claire, may I ask you a favor?" "Anything." She says. "Before I die, I want to see Anna one last time. Is that possible?" I say. "Of course." Claire says. "Just hang on. I'll go get her right now."

District 8- Anna's POV

I was running as fast as I could. I watched Keigan trip. But I didn't look back. Stupid. I am so stupid. Keigan is probably dead and it is my fault. I should have gone back for her. I storm through the woods, not caring who hears me. All of a sudden, I am flipped upside down. I scream loudly. "Put me down, jackass!" I can't see anything, as I am blindfolded and gagged. I can't really tell what is going on or who captured me, but I can tell that it has been a while. I am set down gently, and untied. I look around. I am in a tent, with Claire, some girl in the corner, and Keigan. Keigan motions for me to come see her. She is deathly pale and sweaty profusely. "Keigan!" I say. "What happened?" Keigan makes an effort to swallow. "Anna, listen to me. I don't have much time. I am so proud of you. Please, win for me. Make Panem what it once was." "Keigan, no! Stay with me. You'll be okay. Just hang on." I can feel tears welling at the back of my eyes. "Anna, Claire saved me. Stay with her. I'm so sorry…" and with that, Keigan breathed her final breath. I fall to the floor sobbing. "Shhhhh. Anna, It's ok." "No, it's not!" I sobbed. "It's my entire fault that she died. I should have gone back for her." "Anna. " Claire says sternly. "Listen to me. It is not your fault. Keigan's in a better place now. You have to let it go. We are going to win the games now, just for her." I sit up taller and rub b my eyes. Claire is right. I am going to avenge Keigan's death if it is the last thing that I do.

District 4- Claire's POV

I feel so bad for Anna. Her and Keigan were cousins, and Keigan just died. Anna was pretty confused, but I explained it all. I started feeling horrible about what I was doing, and I decided to change my ways and help everybody that I can. I just hope that Anna makes it. She deserves to win.

District 10- Cara's POV

I have been storming around the arena in a horrible mood. I am so pissed. I hate the world, my life, all of it. See, I have a HUGE problem basically has no solution. I have a huge crush. And I already have a girlfriend. I have a crush on this girl Evin. The problem is I've only seen her once or twice. But she is SUPER cute and I really like her. But my girlfriend would kill me if I even got near Evin. So right now, I am wallowing in my own self pity. Unfortunately, I am also very distracted. Suddenly, I feel a stinging pain in my leg. "What the-"I am swung up upside down, pulled into the air by some kind of snare. Tromping out of the bushes come the careers. Well, what's left of them? It appears that Annabell was killed, as was Claire. Oh well. One less bad guy for me to deal with. "Chill out pig girl," Mikayla says before I can say anything. "we aren't going to hurt you. We have an offer." "And what the hell is the offer?" "We want you to join our pack." I cracked up laughing. "Jesus Christ, why do you need me in your pack?" "We need your help to kill someone. Well, two people actually. You see, Claire murdered Annabell, and helped one of our captives get away. The girl from 8,? Anna? So, help us kill Anna and Claire and you can join our pack. Deal?" I am kind of suspicious, but an offer like this is hard to refuse. "Deal." I say.

Authors Note-

Okay, sorry, this chapter was kind of short. But almost nobody read my last chapter, and I have no new favorites or follows, so I'm keeping it short but sweet. Who do you want to win? And Muffin, you can't say yourself. (You know who you are) Thanks!

(Follow or favorite my story and I'll write you a story) Once again muffin, you do not count.


End file.
